Knee Surgery Drabbles
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: 7 Drabbles in the Knee. Starring: Teppei Kiyoshi and his post knee surgery. Kiyoshi-centered. Izuki: You made a pun!


**Time for post-knee surgery drabbles for Kiyoshi! The GOM get to have some fun wih Seirin too!****  
**

**Teppei: Even though you're in a cast for a sprain?**

**More reason to do it!**

**Junpei: Da'ho! Why are you bringing GOM in this?  
**

**Somebody wants to keep Teppei to himself!~**

**Riko: *snickers, pointing at pixiv art of Kiyoshi and Hyuuga***

**Junpei: Don't remind me, Riko. Though, why are main characters and airheads paired with a lot of people? I mean, look at him. *points as Teppei and thinks* _Does this guy even KNOW there's a ship tag for the two of us, let alone with the FIRST YEARS, Izuki, and Riko?_  
**

**Riko: Probably better communication skills. Airheads _do _tend to form friendships with people rather easily.**

* * *

_**Crutch mate Sevens**_

"You too, Kiyoshi-senpai?" Kise askes in shock, keeping grip on his crutches.

"I was about to ask you, Kise," Kiyoshi said, his hand on the crutches also.

"The doctors said my leg injury is a sprain. Said it would recover fully in six weeks. I can somewhat play so long as I don't use perfect copy or train. Simple playing is fine."

"I guess that's good. My doctor says for my knee, it takes until I graduate, which is a year and a semester away."

"I heard. Kasamatsu-senpai was talking to Hyuuga senpai about me and Hyuuga-senpai told Kasamatsu senpai about you. I hate people who do that. No wonder you generals never got along with eachother."

"Figures. Though, three of them got along in Rakuzan so that's good news."

"That's Akashi-icchi for you! How else did he lead Teiko to be number one?"

They both shared laughs around and talked back and forth about interests, hobbies, etc. "Lesson learned. We're still growing right, Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"Yeah. I guess..."

"Wonder how kisses between guys in crutches would look like? Kise ponders.

"Hah hah! We'd collapse after that so probably not a good idea."

"True..."

_**Morning of bedrest...**_Kiyoshi got up, arms stretched wide as he yawned. He noticed his Doraemon and Totoro plushie next to him on his left. He lifted the blanket to see his knee cast, which had kept his leg straightened throughout the night. Kiyoshi noticed the crutches were next to his closet door. _Looks like they really didn't want me to move from here. Heh heh... _Kiyoshi thought._But...I got to get ready for school. Even though I have to get up earlier each day. _He took notice to see Hyuuga and Izuki still in their sleeping bags. _Guess they snoozed their alarms. Can't blame them. But, I don't want to wake them up..._ Kiyoshi tried to grab onto the wall for support, trying to hop with his right leg. He turns to the Totoro plushie and makes a shush noise, his finger over his mouth. A loud noise startled Kiyoshi, making his left leg hit the wall and Kiyoshi to cover his mouth from the internal leg pain that ensued while he landed on the floor with his right leg. Hyuuga gets up and puts on his glasses to see Kiyoshi on the floor, eyes indicating pain. "You hit yourself on the wall and you're covering your mouth. Idiot. You're hiding your tears so it probably hurts so much, right?"

Hyuuga brings Kiyoshi to sit down on the bed. "I didn't want to wake you guys up," Kiyoshi says, eyes darting to the floor.

"It's no problem, Kiyoshi. You're the patient so either wake us up or stay patient until Hyuuga's backup alarm screeches," Izuki says, earning a smack to the head from Hyuuga.

"This is no time to joke around, moron!"

Kiyoshi placed his knee straightened on the bed, his face indicating pain. Hyuuga goes to comfort Kiyoshi from behind, sitting with his knees and feet on the bed and hands hovering over Kiyoshi's eyes. "Honestly, Kiyoshi. You're like a kid sometimes."

"And Hyuuga's like a dad!"

Hyuuga throws a pillow at Izuki. "And you're the annoying brother that won't shut up!" Hyuuga shouts.

"Wait a minute, what makes Ri-"

"You shut up and groom yourself!"

Kiyoshi starts to laugh from what went on. "How come you guys aren't in one of those comedy channels?"

Hyuuga looks at the time then back to Kiyoshi. "Cause we have school? Idiot."

_**School Time!~**_

Kiyoshi places his head down and wraps his arms around. Hyuuga takes out Kiyoshi's lunch box and places it next to Kiyoshi. "I'm not hungry," Kiyoshi says, his stomach making a small rumble.

"Liar. Don't try to hide that you're worried whether your condition became worse or not."

Kiyoshi kept quiet. Sometimes he regrets being with Hyuuga. Other times, he feels grateful. "Guys," said a voice.

"Riko," Hyuuga says.

"Is Teppei okay? Or is he always like that during lunch?"

_That's right. She doesn't usually come here. It's the other way around. _Hyuuga sighs, his right hand brushes through Kiyoshi's hair. "He's worried his injury became worse and it's affecting his appetite."

"What happened?"

"He got up early and tried to get up on his own then my alarm sent him to the floor in pain."

She already knew of Hyuuga's loud alarm after sleepovers in his house with Izuki tagging along. With that out of the picture, she shouts, "Teppei! You shouldn't get up by yourself!"

"Riko, could your body scan check if Kiyoshi's condition became any better or worse. It might make him feel better."

"Hm? I suppose, Izuki-kun. But, I don't want to startle him or anything."

"So long as it's not my phone alarm, I don't think he'll mind," Hyugga counters.

Riko proceeds to remove the straps then the entire brace off Kiyoshi's uniform pants. She rolls the uniform pants up just above the knee and does a quick scan, holding his lower leg carefully. "It's a bit worse. Maybe recovery delayed by about a day or two after expected recovery time."

"That's not 'a bit' to me, Riko," Hyuuga said.

Riko unrolls the pants and placed the brace and straps back on causing Kiyoshi to wince in pain and sniffle, his arms shaking. "Sorry, Teppei," Riko says, placing her palm over Kiyoshi's forehead. "Can you eat lunch now, Teppei?"

Kiyoshi lifted his upper body from the desk and stretches. "Yeah..."

The four started to eat their lunch, Izuki talking inbetween. "Hyuuga, if you're the dad and I'm the brother, what makes Riko?"

"You brought that up of all things?" Hyuuga asks.

"That's easy! She's the smart and older sister that can beat up anyone if you do something she doesn't approve of!" Kiyoshi says.

"Now that you mention it, she is few months older than us," Izuki said. _And she did beat us up in the hotspring. Where was Kiyoshi that time after talking with Tsuchida?_

"What makes Teppei?" Riko asked.

"The childish and openly emotional brother," Hyuuga says.

"I thought he was the kid," Izuki jests, Hyuuga smacking him.

"I said he's like a kid. Being one's a different story."

The bell rang and Riko left, giving Kiyoshi her Wii-U before leaving. "Careful with it, Teppei!"

"No worries, Riko!"

_**B-Ball Practice**_

Kiyoshi was appointed team manager after the Winter Cup game so he still felt like a part of the team. He was still able to be with his basketball comrades after all, even though it meant watching from the bench with Riko and players not playing in certain quarters. Though, he had to lay down on the bench and rest his head over Riko's lap while watching since he can't sit without screaming in pain from bending his leg. Inbetween his head and Riko's lap was an unused towel. It was like the time during the Winter Cup when Kagami was almost targeted for Akashi's ankle break. Kiyoshi stepped in the middle, shocking Akashi and causing a misfire from the ankle to Kiyoshi's left knee. He knew Akashi meant no harm so he told Akashi not to apologize. Kagami even felt like getting hit for not stopping Kiyoshi but Kiyoshi's playful smacks and Kuroko's lecture cooled Kagami to his senses. Kiyoshi did blame himself for doing that. That time, he had to lay down on Riko's lap for the rest of the game. Riko placed a towel over Kiyoshi's head as well so no one can see him crying silently. This time, he's just in the team uniform except with shorts rather than sweatpants to make it a bit easy for himself. Sometimes, the GOM with their respective teams tend to arrive to play practice matches with Seirin from time to time, mainly for analysis on both ends. Sometimes, Kiyoshi goes in cue to fall asleep whenever Yosen arrives for practice matches. Just to avoid some level in truth from Atsushi's words and so Atsushi won't say anything. He admits Atsushi was right to some extent. Basketball isn't always fun._ Especially with injuries_. But, Kiyoshi still found basketball fun in terms of everything else. Not to mention as team manager, he makes sure the teams keep their cool and stay strong throughout Riko's training terrains and food while Hyuuga makes sure no one is slacking off. "Teppei."

"Hm?" Kiyoshi says, moving his head from watching the match, to seeing Riko's face.

"What do you think of the new recruits?"

"It keeps getting better and better each year I guess. I wonder what brought two foreign first years here in Japan? Isn't there terrain more challenging for them?"

"Hah hah! I could ask the same for Kagami-kun! Whatever the reason might be, it's glad. Though, I want you to be able to play too so you won't feel left out."

"Can't stop fate, right?"

"I wish." _Or switch it to me so he can play. How come he can hide his pain like this and assume I can't see that? _

_**Baby-Sitting Days  
**_

Since his second year comrades each went out of town for the school break, Kagami and Kuroko subbed in to help. In Kiyoshi's bedroom, Kuroko helped with getting out DVDs of old anime and some old action and sports movies-from Kiyoshi's closet-Kiyoshi watched when he was small. Kiyoshi held on to his giant Totoro plush and asked Kuroko to hold is giant Doraemon plush. He couldn't stop thanking his grandfather for winning them in Universal when he was two years close to graduating gradeschool. After using the remote to turn on the player and start the movie, he sees Kuroko having his usual emotionless look. Kiyoshi just turns his head towards the TV and lowers his head behind the plush head. "Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Sorry."

"There's no need to. I'm not one to judge your interests, let alone, ones of the past."

"Yeah...guess that's a good thing about you, Kuroko."

"Though, how's it going? I kind of miss working in same part time with you."

"Same here! Are you still in the bunny costume?"

Kagami walks in the room, snickering from the question then placing a close to calm expression. "Anyways, hope it was alright that I helped your grandmother with some vegetables for her to cook, Kiyoshi."

"No problem! I wouldn't have mind. Thanks for helping her!"

Kagami looks at the screen. "You watch Doraemon?"

"Used to. Now it's just to pass time."

"Ah."

_**Candy Cheer-ups in bed!**_

"You hate me. So...why are you sitting behind me and wrapping your arms around me like I'm a plushie? Himuro wouldn't find that okay."

"Muro-chin doesn't mind. It was only after seeing you he realized he shouldn't have called you to keep watch on me so I wouldn't go in a candy raid."

"Seems like the other way around."

Kiyoshi gripped the basketball tight and placed it on the ground. He stared at the ball, flashbacks recalling his playing time. "You're crying, Kiyoshi."

"Hm? I a-"

He sees the tears falling to the basketball. He lifted the ball and smacked it into his forehead, tears still going. "Oww..."

"If that was an attempt to stop crying, you need work on it."

"..."

"Kiyoshi. If you don't mind asking, why did you let Makoto get away with that?"

"Hm? With what?"

Atsushi points at the injury. "That..." Kiyoshi says, eyes half closed.

"If you don't wa-"

"I thought it would make the situation worse."

"In what way?"

"If his team gets disqualified, he would target my entire team. Knowing his intellect and that of someone who's in an upperclass family, putting those two together is equivalent to mass destruction."

"Was there any sort o-"

"No, we don't really talk much. Even with basketball."

"Aka-chin said had you five played us, it would seem like good competition."

"Yeah...but truth be told, we didn't get along. Makoto threw fits when I became captain despite him being smarter."

"Kiyoshi."

"H-?" Kiyoshi gets a lollipop shoved into his mouth.

"Only I can bully you. If anyone else tries to, let me know, mkay?"

"Mph?! [Eh?!]" Kiyoshi says.

"Atsushi! Let's go! Eh heh, sorry about that, Kiyoshi," said the second year, rubbing the back of his head.

Kiyoshi takes out the lollipop and says,"No problem, Himuro!"

"I'm glad."

The two Yosen highschoolers got ready to leave. "See you in college Basketball!"

"You bet, Himuro!"

_**Recovery Over! College B-Ball New**_** Beginning Plan!****  
**Riko uses her body scan on Kiyoshi's knee a month after the second Winter Cup. "I think you can go back to training. But, keep it mild for just a month or two to keep it safe, okay? Like, just work on shooting. Don't keep running back and forth for long periods of time. During that time, I can ask my dad to prepare a training plan to help you seven get into the college teams after graduation. After that, my dad opted to coach the team while I coach the college team. However, do not overexert yourselves. You have all of college to have fun for. The training might be nothing compared to the college you each are going to so keep prepared! Any questions?"

"We're all still going to be friends, right?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Eh? Don't be stupid! Of course we are all still going to be friends!" Hyuuga shouts.

"Kiyoshi's just having a case of senioritis."

"Senioritis, Kagami? I guess that explains why I'm stressed out more than usual."

"Kagami, what's senioritis?" Kuroko asks.

"Eh? It's that feeling of getting out of highschool. Common symptoms are usually worrying over separation between friends, laziness, waiting for school to be all over, and some other side effects depending on the individual. It goes away after stepping into college."

"I see..."

"We have one more semester, guys. We got time. Don't worry, Kiyoshi!" Koganei says. "Just wait when your bi-"

Mitobe covers his mouth. "Hm?" Kiyoshi asks.

"Nothing."

"Ok..."

After graduation, Kiyoshi came back from basketball recruitment assessment for his college. After a good shower from the massive sweating he got from the assessment, he groomed himself ready to meet up with his former classmates at Maji Burger.

"Surprise!"

Kiyoshi jumped back in shock, Hyuuga holding on to him from behind. "Easy! After all this, you won't be getting another injury anytime soon," Hyuuga says.

"Hyuuga."

"Well, get over here, birthday boy!" Riko said. "No punches!" she warns the team. "Pokes and tickles are fine though."

With Hyuuga holding Kiyoshi tight, the team takes turn tickling the team founder and former manager. After a good few minutes of laughter in the air, Kiyoshi calms down. "You didn't have to, you know."

"We wanted to, Kiyoshi!" Koga said. "Now make a wish and cut your cake! You can thank Mitobe and Kagami afterwards"

"But...I don't want anything else but being with you guys," Kiyoshi said, blowing the candles.

Izuki and Hyuuga puts some icing on Kiyoshi's face. "Hey! Hah hah!~"

* * *

**Done!~**

**Kiyoshi: What are you going to do since you have to wait six weeks for a full recovery?**

**Beats me. I'm already planning how to kill time until then. I have the whole spring break to do that. I can walk normal after mid next week or so.  
**


End file.
